


On Top of It

by indiepjones46



Series: First Time Fix-Its [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Both guys are tops, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't call them lovers Danny thinks that word is wrong, Episode Tag, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Marking, Meka's Funeral, OMG guys so much porn, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Season 1 Episode 8, Secret Lovers, Shower Sex, Slash, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Top Steve McGarrett, What Have I Done, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: On the evening of Meka's funeral, the only thing that will take Danny's mind off the death of his friend is being with another one. Steve and Danny's relationship turns physical that night, and the sex is passionate and explosive. Danny knows that if their partnership is going to survive on the clock and off it, then he and Steve would have to learn to trust each other in the most intimate way possible. Or...Watch what happens when Steve and Danny begin their relationship with sex and fall in love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from the show
> 
> Beta: Nah, but I'm still sending this one to my bestie. Got to keep her on her toes.
> 
> Notes: I don't know what to say. After watching this episode again, I fell in love with Danny all over again. He was so confrontational and loyal to Meka during the investigation, but the emotion between him and Steve just crackled with sexual tension to me. That's what inspired my little tale of dueling Tops, and I hope you don't judge me too harshly for using such a gut-wrenching episode to launch this incredibly porn-tastic story. ***This story is dedicated to two awesome readers: missmeagan666 for asking for this episode, and CowandCalf for being so free and giving with her feedback. You guys are amazeballs.***

Danny Williams stood outside admiring the sparkling lights in the heavens. Since he had moved to Hawaii, he hadn’t found much to impress him except for the night sky. It wasn’t like he had chosen to live here of his own free will, though. In fact, Hawaii was the very last place on Earth he would have ever voluntarily moved to. No, his frigid bitch of an ex-wife had moved here with her new husband, and had insisted on taking Danny’s seven year old daughter with them. He had come here for only one reason: Grace. He would have taken up residence in Hell itself in order to be near her. _Living in Hawaii,_ Danny thought ruefully to himself, _was not that different._

Danny’s lips quirked in a wry grin at that thought before the smile faded when Meka’s face swam through his memory. He sighed deeply and enjoyed the quiet since most of the mourners had left over an hour past. Meka’s funeral had been exactly what he had deserved; his burial had been with full honors including honor guard, police escort, 21 gun salute, folding of the department flag, playing of taps, and presentation of the flag to Amy. Passing that piece of folded cloth to Meka’s widow had been one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. The place had been packed with uniforms of all kinds from beat cops to the captain himself. Even Governor Jamison had made an appearance for the presentation of the flag. Danny’s chest had swelled with pride for his friend, even as the silent tears had run down his frozen face. Meka had deserved all that and more.

His heart squeezed painfully as the reminder of his death stabbed him through the heart for the millionth time. It had been Meka that had first given Danny a reason to give life in Hawaii a chance. That man had been Danny’s friend and only source of support on this Godforsaken island since he had arrived over a year ago. It hadn’t taken Danny long at all to understand that he wasn’t in Kansas, or New Jersey, anymore when he officially came on board as a Homicide Detective with the HPD. All of a sudden, he was the new “haole” cop from Jersey who couldn’t understand a word of what they were saying to each other. It had only taken him a week to learn that Pidgin was not, in fact, just a type of bird. He was always the butt of the jokes, the last to receive an email or note about a case, and always left standing on the outside of the huddle. When he had finally been assigned a partner, he was sure things were only going to get worse.

When he heard his new partner’s name for the first time, he had immediately assumed that the native man would be as big of an asshole as the other detectives. When he met Detective Meka Hanamoa for the first time, Danny had approached the handsome young Hawaiian man with no fear and his sarcastic armor fully in place. He had held his hand out for a firm Jersey shake, but the guy just smacked it away and grinned. He had said, _“Get out of here with that handshake shit, brah. We’re partners now. That makes us ohana.”_ And he had grabbed Danny up into a hard, crushing hug. Danny hadn’t realized at that point how lonely and cutoff he had felt living in Honolulu. So, when Meka had opened his arms and pulled Danny in, the Jersey cop had immediately hugged him back. It had been instant comradery. By the end of the first day, they had been drinking a beer at an old bar and laughing about their fucked up lives. Their friendship and trust had been exchanged in the matter of hours, and Meka had become the first best friend he’d had in years.

Their partnership had been short, maybe six months, when the John McGarrett case had landed on Danny’s desk. Meka had been off on family leave at the time; Billy had been rushed to the hospital with appendicitis. Danny had assured his partner that he could handle it alone, and urged him to take care of his family first. Danny had no way of knowing that would be the last time he would ever speak to Meka again as his partner. He’d had no way of knowing that the fateful case would bring him across the path of one Steven J. McGarrett. He had no way of knowing that Fate wasn’t done with Danny yet.

He had been so pissed off at McGarrett when they had first met. Not only was he getting shit from his coworkers, but now some jerkoff Marine Army SEAL thought he could waltz in and take over his case because the victim was his father. When Danny had refused to play nice and cooperate with Commander McGarrett, the sneaky bastard had pulled some ninja shit and created a task force with the governor’s backing. With one fucking phone call, the man had changed Danny’s entire life once again. He was no longer HPD. He was no longer a homicide detective. And he was no longer Meka’s partner. He was Steve McGarrett’s partner on a brand new task force with no rules, no budget, immunity and means, and an insane crazy person wearing cargo pants in charge of it all. No, Danny hadn’t just been pissed. He’d been royally screwed over.

God, Meka had been all for it, though. It had been his ex-partner that had talked Danny into staying on the task force when he had declared he was quitting sometime after getting shot on his first day. Danny remembered calling Meka later that night to check on Billy. He hadn’t wanted to give his partner the bad news on top of his son’s appendectomy. But the man had invested time in learning all of Danny’s tells, and he called the Jersey cop on it. With a deep breath and a heavy heart, he told Meka everything. He explained about the McGarrett case, meeting Steve, and being appropriated for the new task force by the same man. The silence had been thick over the line as Danny paused to let his friend absorb the repercussions until Meka had whistled low and said, _“You lucky ass son of a bitch. I bet you’re getting a raise, too. Shoots, brah, you’d be lolo to pass that up.”_ That was the kind of guy Meka had been. He was loyal, kind, just, honorable, and just a really good fucking guy. Back home in Jersey, they would have called him “quality people.”

Danny had hated leaving Meka to partner up with Steve McGarrett. The man was a control freak who treated a murder investigation like a covert op in Afghanistan. He completely disregarded the rules and protocols of standard police procedure, and seemed to incite gun violence everywhere he went. Danny had been beside himself for the first few months of his partnership with Steve, and poor Meka had gotten the brunt of all Danny’s venting. He remembered one particular conversation the most, though. It had been around two months after joining Five-0, and the first opportunity he’d been able to meet up with his old partner for a drink.

_“I’m telling you, Mek, the guy’s an animal. He drove the fucking car off a ramp and onto a moving freighter. With me in it! It doesn’t matter how much more money I make if I die two months into the job!” Danny had growled over his beer._

_Meka laughed, his grin splitting his face wide for his amusement to escape. He clapped Danny on the shoulder and said, “Don’t forget, I know you, bruddah. You loved every minute of it. And for someone who insists he despises his new partner, you sure do talk about him an awful lot.”_

_Danny snorted. “Awful being the operative word here. McGarrett is running around the island playing ‘G.I. Joe’ and putting all of us in the line of fire. He throws us together like some motley crew and then expects us to fall in line like good little soldiers. He drives me literally insane on a daily basis, Mek. I don’t know if I can keep doing this.”_

_Meka just nodded his head thoughtfully, and said, “You telling me you regret closing down that human trafficking ring?”_

_Danny shot him a peeved look and snapped, “Of course not. I would do that again every day of the week and twice on Sundays.”_

_Meka smiled and just shrugged. “Sounds to me like you’re right where you need to be then. Look, I know you don’t particularly enjoy change, but it brought me and you together, yeah? Why not give this Steve McGarrett a chance? He can’t be all bad or you would have refused to join altogether.”_

_Danny had to concede the point, but that didn’t mean he had like it. “He’s alright, I guess. When we’re not on a case, he’s actually a pretty nice guy. I told you about the tickets he gave me to take Grace swimming with the dolphins, right? I was Dad of the Year after that. Pissed Rachel the fuck off, too, which made it even better.” Danny sighed and studied his beer as if it held all the answers. “I’ve never met anyone like him before, Mek. When we’re on a case, he’s intense, focused, lethal, and dangerous, but when the case is solved? He’s this awkward, goofy, big kid who just wants a friend.”_

_When Meka didn’t respond, Danny glanced up in question. His friend’s eyebrows were climbing his forehead and his mouth was hanging open. “What?” Danny asked testily._

_“You like him, don’t you?” Meka demanded, his dark, chocolate eyes pinning Danny to his stool._

_Danny reared back in surprise. “What? I just said he was ‘alright.’ That’s a league and two star systems away from ‘like.’”_

_Meka leaned closer to Danny and lowered his voice. “You know what I mean, Danny. You…_ like _him.”_

_Danny darted his gaze around the bar to ensure they weren’t being overheard before he hissed, “Don’t make me regret telling you certain things, Mek. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_The native man grinned and peered at Danny from the corner of his eye. “Oh, man! You got it bad, bruddah. I can’t wait to watch how this unfolds.”_

But, Meka hadn’t been around to watch for very long. Just a few months after that night, here Danny was at his memorial service. The Jersey cop still couldn’t come to grips with the fact that his friend was dead, murdered at the hands of a Mexican cartel and a dirty cop. Danny couldn’t help but be hard on himself. If he hadn’t been so tied up in Five-0, maybe he would have been able to prevent this. If he hadn’t gotten so consumed in his new partnership with Steve, maybe Danny would have been there to help Meka investigate and watch his back. He couldn’t help but think that this was his own entire fault, and that it was because of him that Amy was a widow and Billy had lost his father.

The sound of the sliding glass door opening and closing again interrupted Danny’s dark thoughts and he turned around to see his new partner making his way across the back yard toward him. Steve looked so damn good in his dress uniform, and Danny couldn’t stop his eyes from eating up every long, crisp line and pull of fabric across the man’s muscled figure. As Steve came to a stop next him, Danny looked back up at the starry sky and just enjoyed being with the tall, handsome SEAL.

Steve cleared his throat and said, “It was a beautiful service, Danny. You did good, buddy.”

Danny huffed air through his nose in reply. “I hope I never get good at burying my friends, Steve.”

Steve’s hand landed on Danny’s shoulder and squeezed. “I know what you mean. I lost a lot of good friends while I was in the service. It never gets easier. I don’t think it’s ever supposed to.”

They stood like that in silent contemplation for another moment before Danny shifted his feet and said quietly, “Thanks again for being there. It, uh, meant a lot to me.”

Steve’s big palm pressed the shorter man’s shoulder one more time before dropping to his side. “It’s the least I could do. In fact, I wish I could do more.” Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Listen, Danny. I want to apologize for not believing you early on in the case. I should have believed you that Meka would never go dirty. You were right when you said that if your word wasn’t good enough then you had no business being there. I’m sorry about that.”

Danny pulled his top lip between his teeth and worried at it while he thought. He had been so blinded by the pursuit of justice that he had allowed his anger and grief to boil over and scald his new partner. “You got nothing to be sorry for, Steve. If the positions had been reversed, I would have given you so much shit for ignoring all the evidence and would have accused you of allowing your Navy ties to blind you to the facts.” Danny faced Steve and continued, “But, you came around, Steve, and even when you doubted his innocence, you were right there with me every step of the way. So, don’t apologize to me for doing your job. Instead, I need to thank you for helping me bring Meka’s murderer to justice and restoring his good name. I couldn’t have done it without your help.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. “Anytime, partner. Anytime,” he assured the blonde detective. “So, uh, I think the last of the guests have left. Meka’s wife looks wiped out. I think I’ll head home to change out of this uniform. What about you?”

Danny looked over his shoulder at the house and sighed deeply. “I think Amy is ready to be alone now. I’ll say my goodbyes and head home myself. I’m fucking exhausted, but I don’t think I’ll be getting any sleep.”

They began walking back to the house together and Steve’s voice was hesitant as he offered, “You’re more than welcome to come by my place for a drink if you don’t want to be alone. It’s still pretty early and we don’t have to be at work tomorrow.”

Danny didn’t even have to think about it. “That is the best idea I’ve heard all day. Tell you what, you head on home and I’ll meet you there. I want to make sure Amy and Billy are good first, then I’ll run by my place to change before I come over.”

Steve grinned, his hazel eyes twinkling in the light of the porch lamp. “I don’t know, Danno. You look pretty good in that uniform. Maybe I should make you wear it to work every day. People definitely wouldn’t confuse you for a waiter when you’re wearing that.”

Danny chuckled and punched Steve lightly in the stomach. “Only if you wear yours, too, Superman. Go on, get out of here. I’ll meet you at your place in about an hour.”

Steve just nodded and made his way inside to give his condolences to Amy once more before he left. As Danny prepared to leave himself, he wrapped Amy’s slender body in his arms and hugged her tight.

“You call me anytime, day or night, okay? You need anything at all, and I’ll be there,” he assured her, tears forming in his eyes once more.

Amy pulled back, her lovely exotic eyes red-rimmed and full of tears. “You’re a good friend, Danny. Meka loved you like a brother. If he were here right now, he would tell you that life is too short to waste it on regrets. Don’t worry about me and Billy. We’ll be just fine. You go out there and make your own life and your own memories. Go out there and live, Danny.”

He nodded wordlessly and gave her a final kiss on the cheek. As he drove back to his apartment, he replayed her words over and over in his head. Maybe she was right. Life was too short. Never had he felt it more keenly than he did that night.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Danny had gone home, showered the day’s sweat from his body, changed his clothes, and arrived back at Steve’s house, no more than an hour had passed. He knocked on the door, but when no one answered, Danny tried to the doorknob and let himself inside.

“Hey, it’s me! I let myself in,” the detective called out.

“Be right there!” Steve answered him from up the stairs only seconds before the sound of bare feet hit the steps.

Danny sucked in a breath when Steve appeared at the bottom wearing only a pair of cargo shorts, and nothing else. Immediately, he was transported back to the case involving another SEAL that had taken captives aboard a battleship and Steve had whipped his shirt off to swim to the boat undetected. Just as he had done then, Danny had a difficult time looking away. Steve was lean, muscled, bronzed, and had tattoos along both biceps. His abdomen was cut in clearly defined lines that framed his ab muscles and a deep trench along each side of his hips where his shorts hung precariously low. Damn, but the man was smoking hot, and he didn’t seem to realize it.

Steve tipped his head at his partner as he walked past. “Hey, man, go ahead and grab a beer from the fridge. I’m just going to get a shirt from the dryer and I’ll join you in a minute.”

Danny headed to the kitchen, but his mind was too busy wondering how difficult it would be to set fire to all of the SEAL’s shirts so he would be forced to go without. He grabbed a Longboard from the fridge, grimaced in disgust, and popped the cap off to take a long, deep drink. Steve joined him shortly, a freshly laundered gray tee shirt fitting snugly across his chest. Danny handed the man another opened beer and they clinked bottles in a silent salute.

Danny could tell that Steve was nervous by the shifting of his bare feet on the floor and the way his eyes darted around the room to land on anything but Danny. “What’s up, Steve? Why are you acting so squirrelly on me?” Danny asked bluntly.

The taller man looked down as he shrugged. “Nothing, Danny. I just don’t really know what to say right now to make things better for you. I can tell you and Meka were close. We only started working together in the last six months, so I don’t really know much about the man. I just wish that I knew the right words or what to do to make you feel better.”

Danny grinned at the sight of the intense, commanding SEAL shuffling his feet like a shy schoolboy. God, the man was such a paradox to Danny that he couldn’t help but be intrigued by him. “You don’t have to say anything at all. You’re doing all the right things just by being there for me. In fact, ply me with a few more of these beers, and I’ll be as good as I can get.”

Steve’s eyes creased at the corners with his smile. “You’re saying you want me to get you drunk? Aren’t you afraid I’ll take advantage of you?”

Danny’s heart gave a leap in his chest. This wasn’t the first time they had flirted so casually with each other, but Danny still couldn’t tell if he was reading the signals right. He’d gotten in trouble by being wrong before, but something deep inside him whispered that he should trust his instincts on this one. Steve was attracted to Danny just as much as Danny was to him. Danny had spent the last six months constantly reminding himself what a bad idea it would be to get involved with his own partner, but in the light of Meka’s passing, all Danny could think was “why not?”

Danny’s back straightened and he carefully placed the beer bottle on the counter. His jaw clenched and his fingers itched to touch the infuriatingly sexy man standing in front of him. Amy had just told him that life was short and to have no regrets. Danny had always been the kind of guy who would rather regret something he did than something he didn’t do, so what was he waiting for? An invitation? That had never stopped Danny from getting what he wanted before, and right then, he wanted Steve.

Danny’s eyelids drooped and his lips quirked as he slowly sauntered toward his partner with intent. “What if I want you to take advantage of me, Steven?” Danny asked, his voice low and full of seductive promise.

Steve’s expressive hazel eyes widened and he took an involuntary step backward. “I…I…what?” the man stammered as the counter stopped his backward retreat.

Danny couldn’t help but feel the thrill of the chase heating his blood. For the first time since Steve had barged into his life and taken him hostage, Danny was the one in charge. He was the hunter and Steve was the prey, and Danny couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into the man. “Did I stutter?” Danny asked rhetorically. “Let me repeat myself more clearly this time. What if I want you to take my mind off things in a very specific and enjoyable way for both us?”

He came to a stop right in front of Steve. Only bare inches separated the two of them before Danny reached out a hand to place it on Steve’s tight stomach and slowly drag it upward. His eyes followed his hand’s progress until it came to a rest lightly wrapped around the man’s throat. He could feel Steve’s pulse rabbiting under his fingertips and his Adam’s apple moved up and down as he swallowed thickly against Danny’s hold.

When Danny met Steve’s gaze with his own, he could see that Steve’s pupils had dilated until they were blown wide. Steve licked his lips nervously and he said, “Danny, God, you have no idea how badly I want to do that.” Steve’s voice was hoarse with longing as he continued, “But, I don’t think this is the right time. You’re hurting and not thinking clearly right now. I would be the biggest asshole on the planet if I took advantage of you, and I care about you too much to risk our friendship like that.”

Danny had stopped listening after the first sentence. All he cared about was that Steve wanted this as much as Danny did, and that was all he needed to know. He moved his hold on Steve’s neck until he was able to dig his fingers into the soft, brunette curls of the man’s nape and used his grip to bring Steve down to his level. “I need you, Steven,” Danny explained patiently as their lips hovered only a breath apart. “Help me forget for a little while. Help me remember what it feels like to be alive.”

Their lips met at the same time Steve’s arms wound around the shorter man’s body. Danny fisted Steve’s hair and held him captive as he plunged his tongue into the deep recesses of Steve’s mouth and claimed the man boldly. Steve was not waiting with submissive anticipation, though. No, the SEAL was a tactical genius as he advanced and retreated, invaded and conquered Danny in return. Lust sang through Danny’s veins, and he could no more stop his hand from burrowing under the man’s shirt than he could stop the waves from crashing against the shore. His attention was divided between the feel of all that hard, hot muscle under his hand and the slick, seductive glide of Steve’s tongue against his own. Never could he remember being swept away this fast into such dizzying pleasure as he found in kissing Steve.

“Danny,” Steve panted into the shorter man’s mouth. “Wait.”

“Shut up,” Danny answered before licking his way back into Steve’s mouth.

Steve tried one more time. “But, Danny-“

“I said, shut up,” Danny growled, his hand fisting tighter in Steve’s locks.

Steve’s hand snapped up to rip Danny’s hand out of his hair before he stepped smoothly to the side and used his momentum to slip behind the shorter man and pin him stomach first to the counter. Steve pressed his body tightly along Danny’s back, his hard cock digging into the soft flesh of Danny’s ass, and said in an annoyed tone, “I was only going to suggest that we move somewhere more comfortable, you stubborn ass.”

Danny couldn’t help but laugh even as he ground his ass against Steve’s very interested crotch. “Why didn’t you just say so, babe?”

Steve hissed through his teeth and he gripped Danny’s narrow hips in his hands to pull him back harder. “You are the most infuriating man I’ve ever met. God, I want to fuck you so bad.”

Danny grabbed Steve’s hand and brought it down to his crotch until Steve was palming Danny’s swollen, thick cock. “Believe me, the feeling in entirely mutual, babe. Now, what were you saying about somewhere more comfortable?”


	3. Chapter 3

Their hands were rough as they assaulted each other all the way up the stairs. Danny knew he would have several bruises to show for it in the morning, but right then, he didn’t give a damn. All he cared about was removing every obstacle in his path toward his goal of getting Steve naked. It seemed that his partner had the same idea since Steve had dragged Danny up the last few steps by jerking his shirt off over his blonde head. They had barely stumbled into the room when Danny had pushed the big SEAL down onto the bed.

His chest was heaving, his cock was like rebar, and the primitive beast inside him was snarling to attack. “Fuck, you have no clue how many times I thought about this,” Danny confided with a growl.

Steve was propped up on his elbows, his powerful legs splayed to highlight the strained fabric of his boxer briefs, when he replied, “What are you waiting for? Put up or shut up, Danny.”

Danny could have sworn he heard a wolf howl as he stalked to the bed and crawled up Steve’s body. He wanted to devour the man beneath him. He wanted to bite him on the neck as he fucked him raw. He wanted to own Steve, control him, and make Steve his in the most primitive way imaginable. “God, you make me fucking crazy, McGarrett,” Danny murmured, his tone strained with longing.

Steve gripped the edges of Danny’s boxers and tugged them down to expose Danny’s ass. “Believe me,” Steve rumbled. “The feeling in entirely mutual, babe,” he parroted Danny’s words back. With another slick, ninja move, Steve had Danny on his back. A flick of wrists, a tug of his hands, and Danny was naked and at the SEAL’s mercy.

Danny cried out when Steve swooped his head down to nip and draw deep on his small, beaded nipple. The man was relentless in his quest to conquer Danny’s body as he bit and licked, squeezed and gripped, every inch of skin that spanned his torso. The Jersey cop’s head was spinning at how quickly his partner had turned the tables on him and took control, and he vowed to get it back. Just as soon as Steve was done doing _that_.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed in approval after licking the flat of his tongue across the head of Danny’s dick. “You taste good, Danny.”

Danny threw his head back and grit his teeth as Steve took Danny’s entire length in his mouth and sucked. Still, Steve was unrelenting in his domination over Danny’s body as he added his hands to help him in his mission. One hand braced Danny’s shaft and the other cupped and tugged at Danny’s balls. Danny could feel his body pressuring him to come at gunpoint, but he resisted with everything he had in him. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to go back to a reality where Steve was just his partner in name. He wanted to stay right there on the precipice with Steve forever.

Danny had to take back control or he would be lost. Wrapping his fingers in Steve’s hair down to the scalp, he wrenched Steve’s head off his cock and snapped, “Don’t you dare fucking make me come yet. I’m not done with you.”

Steve’s lips curled up into a slow, devilish smile that could have made Danny blow on the spot. “Take your time, Danny. I’ve got nowhere to be right now other than right here with you.”

Danny swore and yanked Steve none-too-gently up the bed by his hair until the man was flat on his back with Danny looming over him. Just to ensure that Steve kept his hands to himself, Danny pinned them to the pillow on each side of the man’s head. “Don’t move these hands. Do you understand me, Steven?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Steve smirked, his eyes dark and stormy with lust.

A shiver chased down Danny’s spine at Steve’s words. Even though he had said them with insincerity, they still had the power to twist Danny in knots. With a hissed curse, Danny went on the attack. He held Steve by the neck once more as he slammed his mouth over his partner’s and swept his tongue inside to pillage and claim. Steve didn’t go quietly, either. He fought his own battle for domination even as his hands remained glued to the pillow under his head. It just made Danny crazier, more feral, than before.

Danny’s lips and teeth dug and bit into the hard muscles along Steve’s chest as his hands kneaded and bruised Steve’s flesh with their ardor. The more noises Steve made, the more frenzied Danny became. He jerked Steve’s boxer briefs down the man’s long, corded thighs and feasted on the man’s cock. Danny couldn’t get enough and he had barely gotten the fat crown past his lips. Steve’s shoulders came off the bed as he yelled out when Danny hollowed his cheeks and sucked the hard shaft deep into throat. Danny held his position for several eternal seconds before sliding back off to catch his breath. He did this several more times as Steve panted and groaned Danny’s name. The shorter man pulled back to catch his breath once more and drank in the sight of his partner. The detective hummed in his throat at the wrecked look on his partner’s face and the pained moans rumbling in his chest.

Danny practically purred as he savored his power over Steve. The man was so alpha, so relentless, that no one could put Steve McGarrett down. Except for Danny. What blew Danny’s mind was that he didn’t hate the thought of Steve dominating him, either. Here, in this man, Danny had met his match. He had finally met his equal. He never expected his soul mate to actually be a man, but he was not at all disappointed. In fact, it would have to take a strong man to actually tame Danny Williams. It would take an insane man to even try. That’s why Steve was perfect for him.

Before Steve could rally, Danny descended again with the purpose of forcing Steve to come. He wanted to watch the SEAL unravel and witness the broken man inside him in all his glory. In that one beautiful moment, Danny knew he would truly own Steve forever. With that goal to drive him, Danny used his hands, mouth, and throat to bring Steve to heel.

Steve shouted and cursed as his hips took on a life of their own. “Come on, Danny!” he begged desperately. “Not yet! I don’t want to come yet!”

Danny sank all the way down over Steve’s shaft and swallowed as he firmly squeezed the man’s balls until Steve’s body went rigid beneath him and began to seize. The first shot of come hit Danny’s tonsils and he rushed to pull off in time to watch the rest of the show. Steve’s fists were clenched in the pillow by his head and his eyes were squeezed shut. His pecs flexed with each pulse of his cock in Danny’s hand, and the most beautiful noises were pouring from his throat like a prayer. Even after the last weak shot of pearly seed, Steve continued to quake and tremor from the aftershocks of his climax as he struggled to catch his breath.

“God damn,” Danny swore softly. “I could watch you do that all fucking day.”

Steve swallowed to wet his throat and rasped, “You did that…” _pant, pant,_ “On purpose.” _Pant, pant, pant,_ “You fucking…” _pant, pant_ , “Asshole.”

Danny couldn’t help but to bark a laugh as he crawled over top of Steve’s relaxed body. “You’re damn right, I did. Don’t you fucking forget it, either.”

Steve’s eyebrow quirked as Danny came to a stop even with his lips. “You know,” Steve whispered, sharing a secret, “Two can play at that game.”

He seized Danny’s lips in a rough kiss as his big hands went on the move. Danny was so absorbed in Steve’s mouth that he almost missed it when Steve ran his hands through his own come before wrapping them around Danny’s cock in a hot, iron grip. Danny sucked Steve’s breath in a gasp before giving it back with a moan when Steve’s hands began to work their magic over Danny’s body. One hand twisted and slid up and down while the other one trailed further back to massage and press against Danny’s perineum.

Danny tore his lips away from Steve’s and burrowed his forehead against the man’s neck and gave himself over into Steve’s capable hands. He focused on the steamy, slippery grip of Steve’s fist around him and the progress of the man’s other hand even further back. He couldn’t hold back the cry that was ripped from his throat when his partner pressed a finger inside him as he pulled at Danny’s cock faster and harder. Danny’s body was out of his control as it obeyed every command Steve demanded of him.

“Come for me, Danny,” Steve growled in his ear as one finger became two.

“Steve!” _gasp, moan,_ “Fuck!” Danny yelled, his voice muffled by the mouthful of muscle his teeth were clamped around. His soul detonated and exploded into millions of stars of that blurred his vision. His body seized with every wave of his come pouring from his body to splash against Steve’s heaving chest. The euphoria was so intense that it was almost painful, but Steve seemed to instinctively adjust his grip to ease Danny through it.

When the Jersey cop finally returned to Earth, he found himself lying across Steve’s wide chest with their combined ejaculate cooling between them. Steve had managed to extricate his hands at some point and they were now rubbing up and down Danny’s back in a soothing fashion. Danny was pretty sure he was drooling on Steve’s shoulder, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care. He didn’t want to move from this spot. Ever.

Steve cleared his throat and his hands faltered on Danny’s back. “Would you, uh, would you like to stay the night with me?”

Danny peeled his cheek off Steve’s shoulder and brought a limp hand up to swipe it down his face. He struggled to focus his eyes on Steve’s and slurred, “Look at me, Steven. Do I look like I can drive anywhere right now?”

Steve’s face lit up in a boyish smile and he said smugly, “I did that.”

“Yeah,” Danny chuckled as he finally mustered the strength to roll off Steve’s body to land on the bed. “Yeah, babe. You did.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks of their affair were hot, steamy, and passionate. And also, very, very secret. The pressure of maintaining their façade took its toll over the two men who argued and bickered even more than they had previously. It got so bad at one point that Chin and Kono had staged an intervention and demanded the two partners hash out their differences. The two cousins just didn’t realize that Steve and Danny already were hashing them out. At home. In the bathroom at work. In Steve’s office after the cousins left for the day. In the back seat of Danny’s Camaro (though, they probably won’t do that again.).

Nothing much really seemed to change between the two men with the exception of sex. They still argued and fussed, disagreed and yelled, laughed and joked, flirted and talked. Danny found himself opening up to Steve and telling him about Meka until they both ended up laughing at Danny’s stories. He didn’t realize it yet, but Steve was healing Danny’s grief with each day that went by.

Of course, it could have also been all the sex they were having, too. It was always either sneaky and fast, or hot and passionate and _loud_. Each man still battled the other for dominance, neither of them quite willing to back down. They hadn’t even approached the idea of anal sex with each other yet, and Danny couldn’t help but think he knew why. He had a feeling that Steve was his match in more ways than one. If Danny had never bottomed before, then he could almost guarantee that Steve hadn’t, either. It was a subject that was taboo and awkward, almost too embarrassing to talk about, which is why Danny brought it up late one night while they were showering together after a tough day of interrogating suspects and dodging bullets.

Danny lathered the soap between his hands and ran them up and down Steve’s back from behind him. He dug his fingers into the tense muscles there and worked the knots loose as Steve groaned low in his throat with his head hanging between his shoulders. The detective continued his journey south on the slick glide of the soap until he reached the firm, round globes of Steve’s ass. Boldly, he ran his hand up and down the crease, spreading the soap over every exposed surface as Steve’s arms shook from where they braced him against the wall.

Danny’s fingers swirled and played over the puckered ring of his ass before dipping inside. Steve gasped Danny’s name with a mixture of alarm and excitement. Danny thrust his finger back in, deeper this time, and left it there. “Would you ever let me fuck you here, Steven?” Danny asked as his other hand snuck around to stroke over Steve’s swollen erection.

Steve let his breath out with shudders. “I’ve never, uh, done it that way before. I’m usually on the other side of things.”

It was just as Danny had suspected. He and Steve were both hard tops and preferred the naturally dominate position. It went against both of their natures to submit themselves in such a way, but if they were going to do this thing for the long haul (which was Danny’s plan), then they would have to come to a compromise.

Danny sucked kisses up the knobs of Steve’s spine until his hard cock was nestled up against Steve’s ass. “I had a feeling you would say that, babe, because I’m in the same position. Literally. Only, it’s like this, Steven. I really think we have something here with each other, and if we’re going to keep going down this road, then, that’s something that I want with you.” He continued the push and pull of his finger as his cock slid up and down the watery slide of Steve’s ass. Danny’s voice was non-threatening and soothing as he continued, “That also means that I would be more than willing to give you what you need, too. You get what I’m saying here?”

Steve’s chuckle was strangled and hysterical-sounding as he moved his hips back and forth between Danny’s two hands. “Yeah,” he gasped, the force of his breath spraying water droplets everywhere. “Yeah, I get you, Danny. I want that. All that,” he clarified with a moan.

Danny gently eased his finger from Steve’s opening and calmly continued to run the foamy lather over the rest of Steve’s body before he bumped Steve’s ribs with the bar of soap. Steve willingly took the green bar in his hand and proceeded to bathe the shorter man with firm, punishing pressure to Danny’s shoulders. The detective groaned, low and filthy, as Steve pulled Danny into his chest so he could soap up the shorter man’s chest from behind. Danny’s head grew heavy and landed backward on Steve’s shoulder as the man’s wicked, soapy hands teased and tortured the detective’s body into responding. The SEAL continued his mission to undo his partner by gathering Danny’s cock and sack into his big hands. Danny cursed and thrust into Steve’s grip, but the taller man held him pinned against his chest.

“The only question left to ask is who goes first?” Steve murmured in Danny’s ear as he ran his thumb over and over the weeping crown of the shorter man’s cock.

Danny shivered under the steamy shower and willed himself not to come. Steve’s hands were like sinful, calloused silk around his cock, and the Jersey cop was having a hard time thinking straight. “I will. I’ll go first. Tonight. Right now.”

Steve’s breath seared along Danny’s neck as he nibbled and nipped his way up to Danny’s ear. “I swear, I will make it so good for you. Trust me, please, Danny.”

Danny didn’t even have to think about it. “I already do, babe. Let’s do this.”

Their bodies stayed twined with each other during the long, arduous journey from the shower to the bed. It was tough for Danny, at first, to let go of the reigns and trust Steve to drive. He fought his instinct to flip Steve to his back, and instead, allowed Steve to grip his chin while the man’s tongue flowed inside Danny’s mouth to tease and conquer. And, God, the man was so good at taking control, too. Steve scouted and patrolled the borders of Danny’s limits before sneaking over them and smuggling in ecstasy. Danny allowed Steve to hold his wrists in one hand while the other one tortured and teased along Danny’s cock while they licked and nipped at each other’s mouths. Danny couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Steve’s grip and a decidedly unmanly whine escaped his throat when Steve sucked a dark, purpling mark into his pec.

Danny submitted himself wholly to the rough treatment of Steve’s hands as the man tugged and maneuvered Danny’s body until the detective found himself sprawled on his stomach with his hips propped up by a pillow. Steve reached across to dig in the drawer by the bed and came back with a condom and a bottle of lube that he laid on the bed next to the shorter man’s thigh. Danny couldn’t stop himself from tensing up, but Steve just calmly began to dig his heels and fingertips into the muscles that clenched along Danny’s spine and forced them to relax.

As Steve worked his way lower down Danny’s back in his firm, punishing massage, Danny groaned, “Oh, fuck, that feels so good. I’m officially hiring you as my massage therapist, babe.”

Steve chuckled as his big palms finally arrived at the taut, firm globes of Danny’s ass. He squeezed and pressed on the tight muscles until Danny relaxed, then prized him open to trail his fingers down the crease. “I’m more than happy to oblige,” Steve replied huskily. Almost as an afterthought, he added, “I like it when you call me ‘babe.’”

Danny relaxed under Steve’s ministrations until he heard the flick of the cap opening on the little bottle. He cleared his throat and cautioned, “Uh, just, you know, go easy back there, okay?”

Steve settled himself between Danny’s spread legs and gentled the shorter man with soothing brushes of his hand up and down his flexed thigh. “Just relax, Danny. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Danny hissed at the sensation of the cool, slippery liquid sliding down his crease to pool around the puckered opening of his ass. Steve’s fingers followed swiftly as he swirled, pressed, and dipped inside as Danny forced himself to relax and just enjoy the sensations of Steve playing with his body. Before he knew it, Steve had one finger deep inside Danny’s body before pulling out and gliding back in.

Danny’s skin broke out into goosebumps as the confusing mix of pleasure and pain chased each other across his nerve endings. Steve’s finger continued to work its way deeper as he added a second one while holding Danny open with his spare hand. Danny grunted and moaned when the pads of Steve’s fingers curled forward to brush across his prostate. “Done this a few times, have you?” Danny panted as he fisted the sheets in his hands and buried his face in the crook of his arm.

His partner continued the torturous game of plunging, twisting, stretching, and pressing against the bundle of nerves deep inside until Danny keened Steve’s name. “A fair few times, yeah,” Steve admitted as he paused to add more slick. “I’m going to add a third one now. It’s going to be a tight fit, so just try to stay relaxed.”

Danny laughed a little hysterically even as he followed Steve’s orders. “We’ll see how relaxed you can be when it’s your turn next time, babe.”

“Looking forward to it,” Steve quipped as he slowly pressed a third finger inside Danny’s opening to join the first two.

Danny groaned at the stretch and the flash of searing pain that licked up his spine, but Steve was patient and careful in his mission, and didn’t move until Danny had acclimated and released the tension in his muscles. Then, Steve moved. His fingers plunged in and out of Danny’s ass as the shorter man restlessly pushed back on Steve’s fingers before thrusting forward to press his hard cock into the pillow under his hips. Danny was lost in the wash of sensations that Steve plucked from within him, and he couldn’t hold back the desperate pleas for more.

“God, the sounds you make, Danny,” Steve rumbled as he pulled his fingers free.

Danny could hear the sound of foil ripping and felt the bed move as Steve rolled the condom down over his hard, thick shaft before following it up with the slippery sounds of slicking himself up with more lube. Steve reached down to tug the pillow out from under Danny’s hips and tossed it to the floor. He braced his free hand around Danny’s left hip and gently directed him to brace his weight on his knees. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he felt Steve press up against him with the crown of his cock positioned directly against the tight opening of his hole.

“We’re going to go very slow, Danny,” Steve assured him once more. “You tell me if I need to stop, okay?”

Danny’s throat was too dry to form words, so he just nodded his head. The pressure was intense as Steve pushed forward to breach the tight ring of muscle and Danny pushed back to meet him until the fat crown popped through. The flash of burning pain took Danny’s breath away, but it faded quickly as Steve ran his hand up and down Danny’s back while crooning praise and encouragement. When Danny gave a sharp nod of his head, Steve continued to work himself in deeper, creeping forward by slow degrees, until his hips bumped up against the padding of Danny’s ass cheeks. Both men groaned at the feeling of being so close to each other, and Steve draped himself across Danny’s back to lick and suck the freckled skin of the shorter man’s shoulder.

His breaths were harsh in Danny’s ear as he rasped, “You good? You okay?”

Danny couldn’t help the shiver of lust that chased down his body to end at the fiery, intense joining of their bodies. “Yeah. Yeah, babe, I’m good. I’d be even better if you started moving or stroked my cock, though,” he reminded his partner gently.

Steve, ever the over-achiever, did both. His right hand snaked around Danny’s hip to palm the detective’s flagging erection and he wasted no time in bringing Danny right back to the brink of madness with each pass of his hand over the head of Danny’s cock. At the same time, Steve slid his own thick cock backward before firmly pushing back in as deep as he could go.

“Oh….fuck….,” Danny moaned, his head hanging down between his shoulders. His partner had his left hand wrapped around Danny’s left shoulder while his right one worked Danny’s cock without mercy. It didn’t take long before Danny found himself pushing back to meet each of the man’s thrusts until their bodies rang with the impact.

Steve grunted as he slammed himself deep inside Danny’s ass. “Jesus, Danny,” Steve growled. “I could fuck you all day.”

Steve’s words stole into Danny’s heart and wrapped him in velvet chains with a lock for which only Steve held the key. Steve owned and dominated Danny’s every response as he continued to sink inside of him while pulling Danny’s climax from the far reaches of his soul. Danny panted and struggled through the intense wash of sensations tearing him apart. Between the stretch and utter fullness of Steve’s cock in his ass and the slick glide and pressure of Steve’s hand on his cock, Danny’s nerves were so confused about which way to go that he could only beg Steve to help him.

“Please,” the shorter man panted beneath Steve’s thrusting body. “I can’t!” he tried to explain unsuccessfully.

“Shhh,” Steve calmed him. “Come here, Danny. I got you,” the SEAL assured him. He pulled Danny back and up until his back plastered Steve’s chest and they were both balanced on their knees. He brought his right hand back to Danny’s cock and lashed his left arm across the shorter man’s chest and buried his lips in the bend of Danny’s throat. “Just let go, Danno. Just let go.”

Danny cried out at the feel of Steve buried so deeply inside him while the man’s hand coaxed and milked Danny’s climax to the surface. His blonde head fell back to rest on Steve’s shoulder and his chest heaved as he finally let go and allowed Steve to control his reflexes. He gave himself over to his partner’s capable hands and willingly threw himself over the edge to freefall into hardest, strongest orgasm he’d ever had in his life. Every time his cock pulsed to expel his come, his ass clenched around Steve’s cock. This sent a bolt of electricity winging through Danny’s body to rebound off his cock until it was a continuous circuit of agonizing bliss that could only be classified as “Steve!”

Distantly, he could feel Steve’s hard, slick shaft pounding and forcing its way deeper into the recesses of Danny’s body as the man chased his own release. Danny yelled with surprise when Steve sank his teeth into the tender muscle between Danny’s neck and shoulder, snapped his hips three more times, and grunted with each wave of his climax as he came inside Danny’s ass.

Both men were breathing heavily, afraid to move so much as a muscle, as they each battled to pull their wits together. Danny’s body was a delicious contradiction of soreness and floating euphoria as he was held suspended in Steve’s tight embrace. His heart was hammering against his ribs as it beat out a rapid rhythm of _“Ste-ven, Ste-ven, Ste-ven.”_ Never had Danny felt so cared for, protected, and cherished as he did in this moment with his partner. He’d never met anyone like this caveman SEAL before, and he found himself tumbling head over heels until he arrived at the bottom with the realization that he was in love with Steve McGarrett.

Steve pressed a series of firm, dry kisses along Danny’s neck before whispering, “Okay, this is the worst part. Now I have to pull out and get us cleaned up.”

Danny shivered and cursed as Steve put action to words until he had disentangled himself from Danny’s body. As Steve excused himself to the bathroom, Danny face-planted onto the pillow and crashed. He didn’t even care that he was lying in a cold, sticky puddle of his own come. He just needed to lie down after that.

Steve returned after a few minutes with the blessed gift of a hot washcloth. The SEAL hesitated and queried softly, “Can I clean you up or would you rather do it yourself?”

Danny’s voice was muffled by the pillow when he slurred, “Go for it, babe. You made this mess, so you clean it up.”

Steve chuckled softly as he complied by running the steaming cloth over Danny’s body with gentle strokes. He grunted as he wedged his hands under Danny’s chest and thigh to roll him to his back and finished the job before manhandling the shorter man under the covers. Steve joined him and their bodies naturally fell into place against the other.

Danny was just drifting off to sleep when Steve’s chest vibrated under his ear with words. “Was that okay? I mean, are you…okay?”

Danny’s breath fanned across Steve’s nipple to make it pucker with his laugh. “Babe, we just had sex. Very hot, very amazing sex. You’ve never even shown this much concern when I’ve been shot by an actual bullet.” He felt Steve shrug in response. “For your information, I’m fan-fucking-tastic. That was intense, but also very awesome. You did a great job, babe.”

“I know, right?” Steve replied, his tone cocky and relieved. “I told you I’d make it good for you.”

Danny nipped the warm skin under his cheek and replied lazily, “Mmm-hmm, you sure did. I’ll take that into consideration when it’s your turn tomorrow night.”

Steve froze underneath Danny. “Tomorrow night?”

Danny’s laugh was evil as he replied, “Oh, yeah. Tomorrow night.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“There’s something different about you two lately,” Kono Kalakaua said the next day. She, her cousin Chin Ho Kelly, Steve, and Danny were all standing around the vid-screen going over the evidence for one of their cases coming up for trial.

Chin sighed heavily and said, “Kono, remember that discussion we had not too long ago about boundaries and professional courtesy in the workplace?”

The tall, slender native woman blew her cousin a raspberry and replied tartly, “Which one?” Turning back to the two shifty-eyed partners, she continued, “No, really. Even with all the fighting and arguing, there’s just something there I can’t quite put my finger on.”

Danny looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow in question. They had discussed the eventuality of having to tell Kono and Chin about their evolved relationship, but they hadn’t considered that it would be sooner rather than later. Steve raised both his eyebrows in silent communication and Danny nodded. Finally, he turned back to his teammates and said, “Uh, well, Steve and I are…” Danny faltered. Even though he and Steve had been sleeping together for the last two weeks, they had somehow never really discussed what the terms of their relationship were. What should Danny say? “Fucking” just seemed too crude and too simple an explanation for what the two men shared between them, but Danny didn’t want to paint Steve into a corner by declaring them something more than what the man was ready for. Saying they were boyfriends made it sound like they were in high school, and calling themselves lovers was just icky and wrong.

“Me and Danny are together now. On the clock and off,” Steve supplied helpfully.

Chin’s eyebrows winged up his forehead and Kono gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. “Do you mean, like, _together_ together? You know, like…together?” she clarified while banging her two pointer finger tips together.

Danny’s laugh boomed across the open expanse of the bullpen while Steve groaned and hid his face in his hands. Chin was scandalized as he barked, “Kono! Knock it off!”

Danny wiped the tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes and wheezed, “Something like that, doll.”

Kono sighed dramatically and her voice was dreamy when she replied, “That is so hot.”

Steve’s face was beet red, but he couldn’t squash his smile. “Uh, thank you, Kono. I think.”

Chin rolled his chocolate brown eyes, shook his head, and addressed the two men. “Congratulations to you both. And I’m sorry about Kono.”

Danny couldn’t help but laugh again as relief and happiness swept over him like a cool breeze. “No worries, Chin. I know better than anyone that there’s no accounting for genetics within your own family tree.”

“Hey! I resemble that!” Kono interrupted indignantly.

As the detective, Chin, and Kono tried to talk over each other, Steve raised a hand and said loudly, “Okay! Fun time is over. Let’s get back to work, people.”

As they all complied and bent back over the huge screen, Kono sidled up to Danny and whispered, “Fifty bucks for a picture. Do me a solid, brah.”

Danny grinned and whispered back, “Make it a hundred and you’ve got a deal.”

Steve sighed heavily and said, “I heard that. Chin, can you help me out here?”

Chin smiled and wedged himself between Danny and Kono to separate them. “I’m all over it, Steve. Now, what were you saying about the ballistics evidence again?”

 

*****************************

 

Later that evening, as Steve and Danny settled in to relax in front of a game, Danny said, “I think that went really well today, don’t you, babe?”

Steve threw his long arm across the back of the couch and settled into Danny’s side. “Yeah, I guess so. Kono was a nightmare, though.”

Danny snorted a laugh into his beer. “Nah, she’s a good kid. I’d take her reaction any day over some of the others we may run into.”

Steve nodded, but hesitated before he added, “Does that bother you? You know, what some of the others might say?”

Danny studied the worried lines framing his partner’s expressive hazel eyes. Danny reached up to cup the man’s cheek in his palm and rasped his thumb through the stubble. “The only person’s opinion that matters to me is Grace’s, and I don’t think she’s going to be a problem. She already calls you ‘Uncle Steve’ and asks when she can see you again. She loves you, babe. I taught her well.”

Steve’s gaze softened and he lowered his lips to capture Danny’s in a sweet, clinging kiss. He pulled back and searched Danny’s pale blue eyes for answers as he murmured, “You taught her how to love me?”

Danny’s lungs seized for a moment before he let his breath out with a whoosh. “Yeah, babe. Turns out that you’re pretty easy to love, after all. Well, at least once you get past the whole control-freak, ninja, risk-taking, crazy exterior, at least.”

Steve’s face transformed into a breathtaking smile that reached his eyes. “I have to agree with you there. I mean, once I looked past the whole motor-mouthed, hot-headed, worrywart exterior, I found it was pretty easy to love you, too.”

Just that fast, Danny’s pulse was racing and his dick was hard. Pressing his hand against Steve’s chest, he pushed the man firmly to his back on the couch and crawled up the expanse of his long, muscled body. He locked eyes with the man he loved and bracketed Steve’s heart-stopping face in his hand. He tried to tell Steve everything that was in his heart with just that one look, and Steve answered with his own.

Tracing his calloused thumb across Steve’s lush lower lip, Danny said softly, “Give yourself to me, Steven. I will never let you fall. I’ll be there to catch you every time.”

Steve’s lids blinked rapidly over suddenly glassy eyes and replied simply, “Yes.”

Danny gently pushed down on the man’s chin and placed his lips on Steve’s. He kissed Steve with passion, power, and possession. He kissed Steve with love. He drank Steve’s willing submission down like the elixir of life itself and owned it as his due. He kissed Steve not as a man would kiss a woman, but as a man who was obsessed with his mate. “ _Mine_ ,” Danny breathed with conviction into Steve’s mouth. “You are mine.”

“Yes!” Steve repeated with a gasp, his hands scrabbling to touch skin. The SEAL gripped Danny’s tee shirt in both fists at the hem and wrenched his hands apart.

With a loud, rending tear, Danny’s tee shirt ripped up the middle, exposing his back to the air conditioned atmosphere. Steve didn’t even pause as his hands found bare skin and he raced to touch it all. Danny ground his steely shaft into the cradle of Steve’s thighs and had to reign himself in from fucking Steve right that second.

“We really need to go upstairs,” Danny told Steve from the recesses of the man’s neck. “Right now.”


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they tumbled into Steve’s bed, they were both naked and panting. “Come on, babe,” Danny urged his partner. “Move up the bed. I’ve got some work to do.”

Steve complied readily by arranging himself on his back in the middle of the bed. “That was so romantic that I think I just melted,” Steve shot back drily.

Danny ran his hands up the expanse of Steve’s corded, thick thighs. “I never said anything about romance tonight, babe. This? What we’re doing right here?” Danny pointed between the two of them. “This is all about me rocking your world.” Steve raised his eyebrows expectantly as Danny added, “So, grab those slats on the headboard, and don’t let go.”

Steve obeyed instantly, and Danny went on the prowl. He fished the supplies he needed from the bedside table and settled himself between his partner’s long legs. Taking a page from Steve’s book, he wedged a pillow under the man’s lower back and bent to press a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Steve’s bellybutton. Steve sucked in a breath and a let it out with a curse and Danny continued to drag his tongue downward until he found the swollen crown of the man’s cock.

Before he continued, though, he paused to grab the bottle of lubricant and doused his fingers liberally. When he was satisfied with the results, he gripped Steve’s cock with his other hand, lowered his mouth to surround the tip, and unerringly ran his slick fingertips down Steve’s crease until he found his goal. Danny moved in concert over Steve’s body and began to pluck a melody of moans and sighs from the man’s lips. He sank his mouth over the top of Steve’s cock, pausing to lick and suck, while his slick fingers began to explore below. He rubbed and massaged around the tight ring before darting inside and back out again. Each time, he pushed deeper until he was all the way to the last knuckle.

“Oh…God,” Steve panted as his hips moved restlessly. “More!”

Danny stopped his seductive torture and leveled Steve with a steely gaze. “You demand nothing, Steven. You accept everything I give you.”

Steve’s breath stuttered and he nodded jerkily. Without another word, Danny resumed his business of tearing Steve down to his foundations. His mouth and hands went back to sucking, stroking, and thrusting. He was two fingers deep inside Steve’s ass now, and he pressed forward to rub across the spongy bundle of nerves. Steve cried out as his hips thrust up into Danny’s mouth, but the detective was ready for him. He continued to plunge his fingers, scissoring and stretching, as he swallowed around Steve’s throbbing shaft.

Steve was a beautiful mess beneath Danny’s ministrations. His head was thrown back, eyes closed tightly, muscles in his arms straining, as Danny added a third finger. Steve cried out in surprise and stiffened, but Danny waited him out until Steve relaxed again. He took his mouth off Steve’s cock and allowed his hand to take over so he could watch Steve’s face for clues. Any time the man winced or hissed, Danny retreated from Steve’s ass and sped up the one on his cock. Each time Steve moaned or bit his lip, Danny plunged deeper and harder into his ass while he neglected the man’s cock.

“Please, Danny,” Steve begged, his voice hoarse. “Just…please?”

Danny’s lips curled in satisfaction. He slid his fingers out easily and retrieved the condom to roll down leaking, swollen shaft. He took another moment to slather his cock with more lubricant, and walked his knees up to force Steve’s legs wider to accommodate him. He poised his cock at Steve’s hole, lowered his free hand to brace his weight, and whispered in Steve’s ear. “Don’t let go.”

He claimed Steve’s lips with a ravenous kiss and pressed forward to pierce Steve’s armor. He took Steve’s cry of shock into his mouth and swallowed it down as he advanced achingly slow with firm pressure until he could go no further. Steve trembled underneath Danny’s hard, muscled body and wild, keening noises were pouring from his throat, and still Danny drank him down.

When Steve calmed underneath him, Danny raised himself back up on his knees and gave an experimental thrust. Steve’s knuckles turned white around the slats of the headboard and the tendons in his neck were stretched with Steve’s cries. Danny took hold of Steve’s angry cock once more and began to pump his hand up and down while he plunged his cock deep into Steve’s ass. He gave the man no quarter, spared him no respite, and ruthlessly drove him toward his release.

“Oh…God!” Steve panted. “Danny, what the fuck?!” Steve shouted as his body seized and he exploded into climax.

Danny’s nostrils flared and he drilled into Steve harder and faster. The detective in him watched as Steve came undone, all defenses down, and experienced true bliss strictly on Danny’s whim. It was a heady power and it fed something dark and wicked inside him. He could easily use this power to destroy the warrior under his control. But the lighter side of Danny, the one that loved Steve, smoothed the rough edges of those base desires and evolved those feelings into loyalty, respect, and awe. He had never had someone trust him so completely before, and it humbled him and made him grateful.

Just watching Steve come had the power to trigger his own orgasm. He drove himself truly deep and filled the condom where he was buried with blasts of his seed. Danny’s body jerked with each shock to his system and his brain short-circuited with each rebound of the energy running through him. He groaned and shook as he emptied himself inside Steve until his body finally returned to full functionality. Steve was panting, watching him through lazy eyes, and his hands were still wrapped around the slats.

“Next time we do this,” Danny said, sweat rolling down his temple, “We won’t be using condoms, so we get tested tomorrow.”

Steve’s grin was lopsided when he replied, “We just got our blood drawn by the lab for our physical’s two months ago. I haven’t been with anyone else but you for the past eight months.”

Danny closed his eyes and suffered a tiny aftershock with those words. He took a deep breath and pulled himself out while holding the condom. As he backed off the bed and headed to the bathroom, he called out, “I don’t care. I won’t risk you like that for anything. It doesn’t matter if you dodge every bullet while we work if you just end up dying because I gave you a disease. We go see Fong tomorrow. He’s a good kid. He can rush the results and still keep his mouth shut and not spread around our business.”

Steve raised his voice to be heard over the flushing toilet and running faucet. “Are you trying to tell me something, Danny? Do you have an STD or something that I need to be aware of?”

Danny squeezed the excess hot water from the washcloth and flipped the bathroom light off as he made his way back to where Steve was still sprawled across the bed while holding on to the slats. “Of course not, you schmuck. I’ll have you know I used a condom every single time I’ve fucked anyone except for Rachel. And that was only after we got married.”

Steve was quiet and relaxed as Danny patiently and tenderly cleaned Steve’s body with the cloth. He now knew from experience what it felt like to wake up with sticky lubricant gluing his ass cheeks together. He wanted to make sure Steve was comfortable as he slept. Danny finished cleansing Steve’s skin and tossed the used cloth in the vague direction of the hamper before Steve deigned to reply.

“Then why are you so adamant about ditching them with me?” Steve asked softly.

Danny settled himself on the bed next to Steve’s hip and regarded the man quizzically. “Because I love you. I thought we just discussed this over an hour ago.”

Steve licked his lips and swallowed several times before he said, “Yeah. We did, didn’t we? We both said ‘I love you’. Wow. How did that happen?”

Danny reached across the bed and gently began to pry Steve’s frozen fingers loose from the headboard. Steve hissed and cringed as Danny firmly massaged the feeling back into each hand. “I can’t speak for you, but it began the moment I met you and then continued happening each day I spent with you. I tried to resist and deny it, but Meka saw through me. He called me out on it the last time I talked to him. I think that’s why the night of his funeral I finally found the courage to act on my desires. And what I desired the most was you.”

Steve held the quilt up for Danny to slide underneath and join him. When Steve had the shorter man gathered up in his strong arms, he replied, “It physically hurt me to see you in such pain over Meka’s death. That’s when I knew. I would have done anything to take away that awful look in your eyes for even a moment. That’s why I didn’t push away that night. I knew it was wrong to take advantage of your grief, but I couldn’t resist the temptation of being able to replace that pain with pleasure. I justified it at the time by thinking that having sex with you was the one thing I could do for you, but I was I was really doing it for myself. I wanted you so badly that I was willing to risk the ruination of our partnership for just one night.”

Danny raised himself up on an elbow to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. “I have never been so happy in my life to have such a selfish partner.”

Steve chuckled into Danny’s mouth and mumbled, “I’m willing to share with you, though.”

Danny swiped his tongue across Steve’s before pulling back and whispering, “Perfect.”

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I tried to warn you about all the porn, but did you listen? Good for you. Welcome to my own little corner of porn-tastic paradise.***


End file.
